Honor Code Redux
by black lady knight
Summary: The team meets a member of Tony's family that they didn't know about. AU Mpreg Slash Tony/Gibbs
1. Chapter 1

Note - Honor Code Redux so if you haven't seen that episode this will be a spoiler for it. Season 3 episode 7 with the boy who's a mini Gibbs.

Prologue

The Guard's POV who's sitting in the guard post outside of the NCIS yard.

I look at the clock on the wall.

Almost time for lunch.

Well it's about time.

My stomach growls in agreement

That's what I get for skipping breakfast.

Standing up from my chair, I see a taxi drive up.

"I.D.?" I ask.

My gruff voice slips past my chapped lips as I try not to lisp.

The driver shows it right away.

He's probably been here before or has no quam on letting totally strangers know who he is.

Must be nice to trust like that.

Unlike the driver, his passenger hasn't moved.

"Miss?" I ask knocking on the window. "Let's see an I.D."

The back window goes down revealing not a woman but a young girl my guesses being 8 years old at the most wearing a t-shirt and jeans

Who in their right minds would let their child ride in a cab all alone?

"Sorry," She says. Her lip twitches up a bit in an apologetic smile. "Daydreaming."

She holds up her identification card. "Here you go."

The card is still in the shadow of the cab so I reach for it to see it better in the sunlight.

Her small hand looks even smaller against my own.

I never felt more like a giant than comparing myself to her.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I look at the picture to make sure that it is her then I look at her name. Maybe later I'll call her parents up and bitch them out for being irresponsible parents,

"DiNozzo?" I couldn't keep my surprise out of my voice, "Any relation to Tony DiNozzo?"

"He's my dad," she says with her face turned away from me as she puts the I.D. back into her front pocket. As if she didn't change everything I knew or at least I thought I knew about the guy.

"Does he know that?" I ask assuming I would get a no in response. I guess people are right about assuming things.

She laughs a bit before giving me a great smile that looks so much like her dad's then says, "Of course."

"Can we get going already?" the driver impatiently ask ready to get rid of his passenger whether it's because she's just a kid or that she acts too much like her father I don't know.

"Oh. Right," I say before flipping a switch lifting the draw gate. "Go right ahead."

"Bye," DiNozzo's daughter says waving her hand though the window as the taxi drives up the road.

End of Prologue.

Short I know but a prologue is usually shorter than the other chapters so chapter one will be much longer. When I will put it up is another question all together. First I have to write it. I'm thinking next Tuesday at the latest.

Also I have no idea if the back windows of cabs can go down 'cause I've never been in one. This is a country girl trying to write a fic based mostly in the city so be warned about things that might not be quiet right. If you tell me what's wrong in that aspect I might change it,

Anyway, small crossovers later on. I'll tell you when one comes up. No characters just mythology – at least for now.

Well I'm off to write the first chapter wish me luck and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One – Act One Part One

Down in the NCIS garage, McGee is walking towards the elevator when he notices Ziva veering off.

He stops and asks, "Where are you going?"

"I am taking the stairs," She replies without looking back.

"Sure," McGee mumbles under his breath and goes to the elevator.

McGee stands still for the scanner to scan his eye then the sliding doors opens before he enters the empty elevator.

Balancing the cardboard cup holder with one hand, McGee hits the number two button, the doors close, and the elevator starts rising.

It stops at the Lobby and the doors opens.

A girl of eight walks with her waist length pig tails bouncing around into the elevator.

She's wearing shades of blue – from her hair thingies down to her shoe laces and socks.

"Hi," she says with a smile and a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Hello," McGee says carefully. "Do your parents know you're here?"

"Not yet," the girl says then turns her head to the side. "I guess I could have called them."

Then she shakes her head no and says, "But I wanted to see where they worked and meet their co-workers and…"

"Wait," McGee says stopping the girl's rant in its tracks. "Both of your parents work here?"

"Uh-hu."

"What's your name?" McGee asks. "Maybe I know your parents."

The girl gives him a full smile.

"A whole hour for a lunch run, Probie?" * Tony saysputting his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands as he watches McGee walk slowly towards him.

"I ran into somebody," McGee says putting down the cup holder on Tony's desk.

"Really?" Tony says with a smile. "Someone of the female persuasion?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," McGee says with his own smile.

Angel pops out from behind McGee, "Hi, Papa."

"Angel?" Tony asks standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well the babysitter left after she made me spill the soup I was making for lunch," Angel says sitting on the edge of Tony's desk and starts picking through the paper lunch bag. "So I cleaned up the mess and took a cab here."

Tony picks up his desk phone and starts dialing.

"Who are you calling?" McGee asks Tony.

"The babysitting agency," Angel answers for him.

"Damn!" Tony yells slamming the phone down. "No answer."

"Maybe they do not want to talk to you," Ziva says.

"I told you not to do that," Tony says then turns to looks at the Mossad liaison officer coming around his outer wall.

"You should notice your surroundings," Ziva says. "Even in this building."

Then she looks down at Angel, "And who is this?"

"Hi," Angel says waving her hand at Ziva. "I'm Angel."

"Hello," Ziva says no more warmth in her voice talking to Angel then with Tony then she walks to her desk.

"Ziva, this is my daughter," Tony says picking up his phone again.

"With…" Ziva starts but is interrupted.

"Hi, Daddy," Angel says then turn around to face Gibbs who is coming around McGee's outer wall.

"Call in the car, Tony. We have a case," Gibbs says going to his desk to pick up his bag. "Angel, go down to Abby's lab."

"Okay, Daddy," Angel says taking a box of fries with her as she skips towards the other elevator.

"What's the case?" McGee asks as they walk to the elevator.

"A navy Commander has been missing for an hour," Gibbs says stopping in the front of the elevator.

"Do you always respond to missing persons cases so promptly?"* Ziva asks standing next to McGee and behind Gibbs and Tony.

"We do when his six year old son calls it in," Gibbs says and the elevator doors close.

As soon as the elevator door opens, Angel rushes out straight into Abby's Lab.

"Hi, Abby," Angel says tossing the empty box of fries in the trash.

"Hey, Angelbear," Abby says gathering the little girl in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Babysitter bailed," Angel says as if it was nothing at all and it happens every day. "What's that?"

"The spleen of a 45 year old drunk," Abby says removing the image from the screen. "He was run over by a motorcycle."

"Why is it green?" Angel asks as she moves the mouse trying to get the image back.

"Sulfur poisoning," Abby says handing Angel Bert.

"Oh," Angel says then gets ready to push the hippo to her chest but stops at the last second and ask, "And that turns your blood green?"

"Uh-hu," Abby says closing everything down on her computers.

"Cool," Angel says and squeezes the stuff animal making him fart and her smile. "Can I have a Caf-Pow?"

"Sure," Abby says then takes Angel's hand and walks to the elevator.

Tony slams his cell phone shut as Gibbs takes a turn hard.

"They apologized if that's anything," Tony says as his absentmindingly fingers the thin gold chain around his neck with his left hand.

While keeping his left hand on the steering wheel, Gibbs takes Tony's left hand in his right squeezes it with a small smile on his face.

Tony smiles back.

"They wanted to send a replacement but I said no," Tony says. "She can stay with Abby for the day."

"And drink her weight in Caf-Pow," Gibbs says smiling a little more.

"She won't be bored," Tony says knowingly. "But what about tomorrow?"

"We might have this case wrapped up by then," Gibbs says removing his hand from Tony's and turn the wheel with two hands. "If not, Gerald could take her for the day."

Tony shakes his head no.

"He had enough to do with the new baby to take care of," Tony says. "That's why we hired a babysitter in the first place."

"Did Kate know about her?" McGee asks in a whisper wanting and yet not wanting to know in case he was left out of the secret.

"I told her when we were in quarantine," Tony says looking out the window at the scenery flying by. "Planned to introduce her to you both afterwards but with everything that happened I never got the chance."

"But Abby met her?" McGee asks a little pissed.

"Yes," Tony says looking at the side mirror to look at McGee. "And Ducky's her doctor,"

"It's been two years," McGee says still pestering for answers.

"McGee, she was in boarding school for her own protection since she was four," Gibbs says getting McGee's anger focused on him instead of Tony. "It was only after Tony recovered from the plague that she moved here."

"Oh," McGee whispers then looks out the window.

"You're being quite, Zi-va," Tony says turning to the woman sitting behind Gibbs. "No opinion on the subject or did you already know about her when you gathered information for your brother?"

"I did not know about her," Ziva reveals to the window then looks at Tony. "You hid her very well."

Tony looks at her for a second then turns back around and says, "That was the plan."

End of Chapter

This is longer than the prologue but would it be considered much longer. It is doubled the words so that should count for something, right?

Anyway, Gerald's new baby will be explained in 'Bête Noire coda' which I will write after finishing this story. (Whenever that will be)

As for Tony's necklace, that will be explained in 'A Prelude to Split Decision'.

* are direct quotes from the episode

Also I changed a few things including their lunch order.

As for the next chapter, I have an outline of it so I should have it done and put up by sometime next week (hopefully).

Until then, here's a random fact

1 is not a prime number.

Told you it was random.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two Act One Part Two

Abby and Angel walk out of the elevator each holding a medium size cup of Caf-Pow.

"Hey, Chip," Abby says to her assistant who is standing next to the Mass Spectrometer. "This is Angel, Gibbs and Tony's daughter."

"Hello," Chip says unwelcoming.

"Hi," Angel says just as cold.

"She's going to be staying down here for the day," Abby says not noticing the frosty attitude of her two companions.

"Alright," Chip says moving away from Angel.

"Who wants to play Pictionary?" Abby says.

"Me. Me," Angel says ecstatically jumping up and down waving her hand in the air and runs into the other room.

"Come on, Chip," Abby says to her assistant who is trying to get out of the room without being noticed. "It will be fun." *

"I'm sure it will be," Chip says following Abby into the chemistry lab room. *

McGee is driving to Commander Tanner's place of work with Tony in the passenger's seat.

"Still mad at me?" Tony asks breaking the silence that had been between for the last fifteen minutes.

"No," McGee says truthfully breaking for a yellow light. "I understand why you did what you did."

"What is it then?" Tony asks looking at his friend. "Something's wrong."

It is quiet for a minute as McGee continues driving then he responses, "I thought we had no secrets. I've told all of mine."

"All, Tim?" Tony asks then smiles. "There isn't _something_ you've been holding back."

McGee pierces his lips but a word escapes, "Well…"

"I knew there was something," Tony says cutting McGee off. "Well what is it?"

McGee shakes his head no.

"Come on, McGee," Tony says practically begging then he switches tactics. "If I tell you about Angel, then will you tell me?"

McGee takes a moment to think and concentrate on driving before he says, "Ok. When was she born? While you were in Philadelphia, right?"

"Yeah," Tony says with a far away smile. "Tried to take care of her and be in the field but my captain wanted to get rid of me."

"Why?" McGee asks. "Because of your job performance?"

"That was his excuse," Tony says. "But he just didn't like that I was pregnant male."

"That's discrimination," McGee says all but shouting. "You should have sued."

"I didn't want all that drama," Tony says. "So I land up a job in Baltimore, packed up all my stuff, and moved."

McGee knows that Tony loves drama and he should push the subject but another thought entered his head.

"Where was Gibbs in all of this?" McGee asks hostile then turns a corner backs off and starts again this time kinder. "I mean he is your mate. He should be there for you."

"When he found out about me being pregnant, he wanted me to move in with him. To stay home and take care of Angel," Tony says then smiles. "But I couldn't see me doing that."

"No. You're not the stay-at-home type," McGee says.

"So when he offered a job at NCIS, I knew he understood who I am," Tony says.

"Then you sent Angel away," McGee states stopping at a red stoplight then turns to Tony and ask, "Why?"

"You know our hectic schedule. Raising a kid in-between that would be impossible," Tony states justifying his actions. "So I found a boarding school that would take her."

"But you're happy to have her back?" McGee asks deliberate not looking at Tony.

"Of course," Tony says giving McGee no doubt about it. "Now about your secret."

"Too late," McGee says pulling into the parking lot. "We're here."

"We'll talk about this later, McGee," Tony vows then gets out of the car.

"I have no doubt about it, Tony," McGee says and follow his partners' lead.

Angel gets off the elevator and heads for the bullpen.

"Hi, Daddy," She says seeing Gibbs at his desk.

"Angel," Gibbs says turning away from his computer to face his daughter. "Having fun with Abby?"

"Yeah," Angel responses. "But I don't trust Chip."

"What makes you say that?" Gibbs asks.

"My gut," she states as if that's all the proof that she needs.

"Oh," Gibbs says then kneels down next to his daughter. "Try giving him a chance."

"Ok," Angel says looking down at Gibbs' desk. "Is Zach gone?"

"Yes," Gibbs says as he straightens up. "A social worker came and took him."

"He forgot his iPod," Angel says picking up the music player. "You should take it to him."

"Good idea," Gibbs says standing up and kisses Angel on the forehead. "Now go back down to Abby's lab."

"Yes, Daddy," Angel says and walks back to the elevator.

"She didn't have a jacket on," Tony says to Gibbs after filling him in on what they found out about the Commander.

"Who?" Gibbs asks taking a left turn.

"Angel!" Tony says into the cell phone. "Her blue jean jacket is in the wash and I thought it would be ok since she wasn't going anywhere today."

"Tony…" Gibbs starts to say but Tony interrupts him.

"Maybe you're right, Jethro. Maybe she does need help."

"Or just another blue jacket," Gibbs comments.

"Maybe that," Tony says and bites his lips. Finally he says, "I do want to talk about this later."

"Ok," Gibbs gives in as he stops as the light turns red. "And Tony?"

"Yeah, Jethro?"

"I love you,"

Tony smiles before he responded, "I love you, too, Jethro."

Tony hangs up the phone.

He starts to put his phone away when it starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Papa,"

Tony smiles at sound of his daughter's voice

"Hi, Angel," Tony says. "How are you doing? Gotten into any trouble?"

"No, Papa. I've been good," Angel says trying to sound convincing then changes the subject, "When are you coming back?"

"Soon, baby," Tony says trying not to cross his fingers, "Are you having fun with Abby?"

"Yeah," Angel says. "But Chip's annoying."

"That he is," Tony says. "Did you eat something more for lunch than my fries?"

"A Caf-Pow," Angel says. "And I'm working on my second."

"Angel," Tony sighing then says, "Go to the break room and get something from the vending machines."

"But you said it was all junk," Angel says.

"It better than nothing," Tony mumbles under his breath then says more clearly, "I make you something better."

"Pizza from scratch tonight?" Angel asks hopefully.

"Sure, sweetheart," Tony says knowing the odds are against him for getting home today before midnight if at all. "Whatever you want."

End of chapter

So don't expect the next chapter to pop up this quickly but sometime this coming week isn't out of the question.

The first * Abby said this before to Chip in another episode but I forget which one

The second * That's the room between the room with all the computers and the ballistic testing room. I don't know if I'm labeling them correctly but that's how I see them.

Random fact – Frankenstein is the name of the doctor not the monster so it's Doctor Frankenstein and Frankenstein's monster

So many people make this mistake it's not even funny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three Act Two

Ziva and Tony are coming down the stairs where Jenny is watching Gibbs entertaining Zach.

"New hires just keep getting younger, Madam Director?"* Tony asks smiling.

"He is younger than the girl who came in here earlier," Jenny says raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about that, Director," Tony says. "The babysitter bailed. It won't happen again."

"And what about tomorrow?" Jenny asks.

"Hopefully we'll have this case wrapped up by then," Tony says with a little grin.

"Here's hoping," Jenny says nodding to him then turns to Ziva, "Tell Gibbs I want to see him up stairs."

Then Jenny walks past them and up the stairs.

"She took that better than I thought," Tony says as he and Ziva walk down the stairs. "Is it me or because of Gibbs?"

"Gibbs," Ziva states knowing it was true.

"You know they had a thing together." Tony whispers. "In Paris."

"Nervous, Tony?" Ziva asks.

"No," Tony says defensively. "Gibbs loves me."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Ziva says and walks away to her desk.

Tony walks to his desk.

"The Director wants to see you, boss," Tony says trying not to look at Gibbs for a reaction at the sentence. "I'm putting out a BOLO out on the vehicle."

He is typing on his computer when he slightly jumps at the sound of Zach's voice behind him, "KT2 089." *

Getting a hold of himself, Tony turns to Zach and asks, "What?"

"The license plate," Zach says. "I think I have it right."

"Good job, Zach," Tony says.

"Hi, McGee," Angel says seeing the agent stepping off the elevator.

"Hi, Angel," McGee says as he walks towards the little girl. "Where's Abby?"

"Chip got some Caf-Pow on his shirt," Angel says as she spins on the stool. "So he went to the bathroom to wash it off,"

"That doesn't tell me where Abby went," McGee

"Oh," Angel says as she stops spinning to face McGee. "She went to get us some replacement Caf-Pows."

"She left you alone?" McGee asks.

"I told her I would be fine," Angel says. "Besides I'm here to make sure Chip didn't do anything wrong,"

"Abby told you to do this?" McGee asks hoping the answer was no.

"No," Angel says not seeing McGee relax. "I came up with this all by myself. He's up to something. And I'm going to stop him"

"Hey, McGee," Abby says coming into the room. "Let's do this,"

"Huh?" McGee says looking at Abby flabbergasted by what Angel just told him. "Oh right."

McGee takes one last look at Angel who is smiling sweetly before he goes to work.

Angel opens the front door letting Gibbs and Zach into the house.

"Want a drink, Zach?" Angel asks heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure," The boy says following her into the kitchen.

"Then we can see the boat in the basement," Angel says as she opens the fridge door.

"There's really a boat in the basement?" Zach asks afraid she is pulling his leg. "A full size boat?"

"It's not finished," Angel says handing Zach a soda. "You can help build."

"I'll mess it up,"* Zach whispers sitting down at the table.

"No you won't," Angel says smiling at Zach. "I'll show you."

Zach follows Angel to the basement.

"Daddy?" Angel calls down the stairs. "Are you ready?"

"Bring him, Angel," Gibbs response.

Angel smiles at Zach before walking down the basement stairs.

Zach follows Angel down the stairs stopping at the sight of the unfinished boat.

"Impressive, right?" Angel says going to stand next to her dad. "Come down and help."

Zach walks down the remaining stairs coming to the stop on the concrete floor.

"First…"Angel starts pulling out an object from under the tool bench and hands it to Zach. "Here, puts this on."

Zach unbundles the t-shirt and looks at the front of it.

"What is NIS?" Zach asks.

"Naval Investigative Services," Angel says. "It's what NCIS was called before it was called NCIS."

"Oh," Zach says and puts on the t-shirt.

"Come here, Zach," Gibbs says.

After working for a few hours, Angel phones for some pizza realizing that her papa wasn't coming home that night.

"Pepperoni extra cheese?" Angel asks Zach and her dad.

"Alright," Zach says.

"Sounds good, Angel," Gibbs says.

Neither looked away from working on the boat.

Angel, feeling dejected and ignored, goes upstairs with a frown on her face.

"Daddy?" Angel asks as Gibbs goes out of the room after tucking her in.

Gibbs turns around to face his daughter, "Yeah, Angel?"

"Do you…" Angel starts talking to her lap. "Sometime wish…I was a boy?"

"Never," Gibbs automatically says. "What makes you think to ask something like that?"

"I saw the way you interacted with Zach," Angel says looking up at her dad. "And I got to thinking…"

Gibbs walks over to her and sits on the bed.

"Angela Maria* DiNozzo Gibbs, never think I want you to be anything other than the way you are," Gibbs says. "From the way you

Angel gives Gibbs a big hug, "Thanks, Daddy."

Gibbs hugs her back, "Now go to sleep."

"Yes, Daddy," Angel says letting go of Gibbs and lying down. "Goodnight, Daddy."

Gibbs kissing Angel on the forehead then says, "Goodnight, Angel."

"Thanks for looking after them today, Ducky," Gibbs whispers as he look at the two kids standing on the other side of Autopsy.

Zach is in clean clothes that Tony retrieved from his house.

Angel is in all brown – tank top, shorts, flips flops, and hair thingies.

"Sorry if it puts you out."

"Nonsense, Jethro," Ducky whispers back. "I love the company."

Then Ducky turns to Gibbs and whispers, "But I have to ask why isn't Abigail watching them?"

"Angel doesn't like Chip," Gibbs whispers.

"Oh," Ducky whispers his eyes going wide.

Suddenly the autopsy doors open.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Doctor Mallard," Palmer says rushing into the room then stops at the sight of the other man. "Oh. Agent Gibbs I…I didn't see you there."

Gibbs smiles and says, "Come here, Angel."

Once his daughter is closer, Gibbs says, "Angel, I want you to meet Jimmy Palmer. Cub*, meet my daughter, Angel."

"Hi," Jimmy mumbles not really knowing what to say.

"Hi, Jimmy," Angel says smiling. "Don't worry about not knowing about me. McGee and Ziva were in the dark, too."

"Oh," Jimmy says fluttered.

"Angela and Zachary will be staying down here for the day," Ducky says.

"Alright," Jimmy says. "Do you want to play a game?"

"Pictionary?" Angel asks.

"Ok," Jimmy says. "That's good with you, Zach?"

"Sure," Zach says.

"Are you going to play, Ducky?" Angel

"In a bit,"

"Bye, Daddy," Angel says as Gibbs walks out of the room. "Ok it's one on one on one until Ducky starts playing then…"

The elevator doors close cutting off the rest of her sentence.

End of Chapter

* Direct quote

* This is the license plate with the last two numbers different because it's stated that Zach missed two numbers.

* Maria is the name of Tony's mom

* The nickname Cub will be explained in 'Split Decision Redux' (formally called 'A Prelude to Split Decision') – Split Decision being the first episode with Palmer, all the way back in the first season. It is in just this season that he is in the main credits. It's about time.

Random fact – only five people were killed in the Boston Massacre

Really.

Look it up if you don't believe me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four Act Three

"I thought we were staying in Autopsy," Angel says as Palmer guides her and Zach out of the elevator.

"Change of plans," Jimmy says.

"A dead body?" Angel asks turning around to face the medical examiner's assistant.

"Well…yes." Jimmy says coming to a stop in the middle of the bullpen. "You can stay here, I guess."

"Is it my dad?" Zach asks looking up at Jimmy.

"What?" Jimmy says startled. "No. It's…one of the people who kidnapped your dad."

"Oh," Zach says and sits in Gibbs' chair.

Angel hits Jimmy on the arm.

"Nice going, Palmer," Angel says in a low voice so Zach couldn't hear her. "Scaring the kid like that."

"I should apologize," Jimmy whispers back.

"Don't do that," Angel says in a soft but aggressive voice. "It's a sign of weakness."

"Oh right," Jimmy mumbles more to himself than to Angel. "I'll just go now."

Jimmy starts walking back towards the elevator.

"Bye, Jimmy," Angel calls out.

"Bye, Angel," Jimmy says looking back at the girl then glances at the boy. "Zach."

The boy pays Jimmy no mind so the assistant goes back to autopsy.

Angel walks over to Zach.

"Jimmy didn't mean to scare you," Angel says carefully not wanting to surprise the boy who's currently typing on the computer's keyboard.

"He didn't," Zach says not looking up from the computer screen.

"It's alright to be scared," Angel admits.

"I wasn't," Zach says.

"Ok then," Angel says relieved then smiles. "Want to play a video game?"

"Sure," Zach says.

"Hi, McGee," Angel says looking up from the DS screen to watch McGee and her dad walk down the stairs and into the bullpen. "We need your help."

"With what?" McGee asks walking over to Angel and Zach Gibbs heads for Ziva and the unknown man that was standing near the kids.

"We can't get past this part," Angel says.

"That's a good system," McGee says gesturing at the game system. "Where did you get it?"

"Commander Wilder brought it for Zach," Angel says.

"That's Wilder?" McGee asks looking over at the man talking with Gibbs by the windows.

"Yeah," Angel says. "He's Zach's dad's friend."

"Oh,"

Commander Wilder walks over.

He kneels down next to Zach.

"I'll be going now, Zach," Wilder says placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But I'll see you soon. Ok?"

"Ok," Zach says not looking up from the DS screen.

Wilder gives Zach's shoulder a squeeze before letting go and walks away.

"How well did you check out Abby's assistant?" Gibbs asks Jen in the living room after putting the kids to bed.

"_Everyone," _Jen stresses knowing it was true. "Working at NCIS is investigated thoroughly." Then she looks at Gibbs and asks, "Why?"

"Angel doesn't trust him," Gibbs says.

"Despite being the daughter of two of the best investigators NCIS has, she is not a trained agent." Jen says convinced that what she is saying is going in one ear and out the other "Did she at least give you a reason?"

"Her gut," Gibbs says as if that's all the proof he needs.

"Jethro, that is not a good reason," Jen notifies him.

"It is for me," Gibbs states. "Just look him over again. For me, Jen."

"Alright, Jethro," Jen says giving in. "But if I find nothing, say you'll drop this."

"Sure, Jen," Gibbs says knowing that she'll find something that will prove Angel's instincts right.

End of Chapter

One more chapter to go then a coda that will be a separate story since it is a crossover with Batman.

Random fact – Billy Milligan is the first person not to be convicted due to mental insanity because of MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five Act Four

"Back to NCIS?" Angel asks the next morning coming to the stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Her outfit today is variances of the color green. The cardigan sweater matches with the dress pants that are covering ankle length boots and of course hair thingies holding up her hair in pigtails.

"You have school today," Gibbs says picking up his wallet and cell phone up off the coffee table.

"I should be there for Zach," Angel says trying to sound convincing. "He needs me."

"Zach will be fine," Gibbs says slipping his coat on. "Come on, Zach!"

Zach walks down the stairs.

"Ready to go, Zach?" Angel asks.

"Yes," Zach says.

"We're dropping Angel off at school first," Gibbs says. "Is that ok?"

"Sure," Zach says walking on the front door.

Gibbs looks at his daughter who sighs then goes outside.

Gibbs follows closing the door behind him and locking it now having something to lock it for.

"When was it?" Gibbs asks McGee as they are waiting for Ziva to convince the secretary to talk.

"When was what?" McGee asks looking down at his coffee.

Gibbs looks at McGee a moment before asking. "When were you tortured?"

McGee looks up bewildered at the question, "How…"

"You never answered Ziva's question," Gibbs states.

"That doesn't mean I was tortured," McGee asserts.

"But you were," Gibbs says.

McGee s quiet for a moment before he asks, "Can we do this later? I…I don't want to talk about this…here."

"Alright, Tim," Gibbs says and takes a sip of coffee.

"Thanks, Boss," McGee says with a bit of a smile before concentrating on his coffee and going back to waiting on Ziva.

Gibbs watches Zach hug his father thinking back to another child, a girl helping him on his boat.

"Daddy?" the girl in his memories asks.

"Daddy?" this time the memory girl is joined with another little girl.

"Daddy?" a third time brings Gibbs back into the present.

He looks down at his daughter who is tugging on his hand.

"Ready to go home, Daddy?" Angel asks with a smile looking so much like the memory girl it almost hurts.

"Yeah, Angel," he responses with his own smile. "I am,"

"Good," Angel says then yells across the bullpen. "Papa, let's go."

"Coming, Princess," Tony says then says goodbye to McGee before heading towards his mate and daughter.

Angel grabs Tony's hand with her free one.

Tony looks down with a smile at his daughter then looks at Gibbs and pauses.

"Everything's ok?" Tony asks Gibbs.

"Yeah," Gibbs says. "Everything's great."

End of Chapter and story.

The coda will come out hopefully next week.

It will be a one shot crossover with Batman (but I'm putting it under Teen Titans) where McGee talks about him being tortured.

After that I'll put out Coda to Beta Noire which will explain why Gerald didn't come back to work (hint – Mpreg)

Random fact – no Salem witches were burned at the stake. The deaths were mostly due to hangings and dying in jail. However one man was crushed when he was made to lie down and a board was placed on his chest. Then stones were placed on the board until his chest cavity collapsed.


End file.
